


Reflection

by Ajourneyofcc (GleefulSunflower)



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Cell Phones, Drabble, Glee - Freeform, Glee References, Klaine, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short One Shot, answerphone, anti mia swier, blaine anderson - Freeform, crisscolfer, darren criss - Freeform, hints of PR, mentions of mia swier, still in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulSunflower/pseuds/Ajourneyofcc
Summary: Darren Criss is in his hotel room after his concert at St. Pancras Church in London and makes a phone call to Chris.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to write little drabbles about Crisscolfer. Also I was at this concert and literally you could hear a pin drop with how silent everyone was. It was amazing.

Darren was in his hotel room after the concert he performed in London at St. Pancras Church. It was about 1am local time but he couldn’t sleep due to various things going on in his mind and the fact the song choices were almost prefect for how he was feeling.  
  
The night had been perfect because nobody in the audience had been singing along like usual (other than Going Back to Hogwarts). While singing, that also meant he could think clearly and all these thoughts of who he wanted to be with appeared. This rarely happened when singing and so at the end of the concert, he surprised the orchestra and his fans by singing Somewhere Only We Know without a microphone up in the pulpit.  
  
Darren picked up his phone and made an international call to a certain someone in California. Though it went straight to voicemail due to that person liking to write during this time and have no distractions.  
  
_“Uh hey Chris, it is like 1.30am for me right now but all I can think of is you, even while singing to my fans that is all I thought about. I will say more when we meet back in New York in just over 24 hours, but I love you and want this bullshit to end soon. Mia is just ruining everything – even her own fucking bar. Anyway yeah, I need us to be public soon this year, otherwise I may scream…Goodnight.”_  
  
Darren put the phone down on the bed and just looked up at the ceiling while he was laying down in bed. He felt trapped most of the time and had even lost weight due to stress and being overworked, but tonight singing that song in the dark…he felt free.  
  
He wiped his eyes and started to get ready for bed, hoping the future for him soon will be like tonight – peaceful and surrounded by love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Crisscolfer drabbles either long or short please get in touch. I am open to requests. My Tumblr is ajourneyofcc.


End file.
